Why Does Reno Get all the Fun
by Guillotine Cloud
Summary: HI!!!!! I'm back with another crazy fic! This time, it's about the Turks! read on to find all about Doh and Zugu, Rude's wig, and crazy antics! You are gonna LOVE this fic! Hopefully =D Read and review pleeeeeeease! ^_^ Oh, and sorry if it is a little mes


Why Does Reno Always Get the Fun **__**

Why Does Reno Always Get the Fun?

Howdy folks! How are you? It's me…again! Uh…well…this is craziness, I guess. So, um….read and review! Yeah! That's it…heh…

Okay, so everyone's favorite group of bumbling idiots (except maybe the Three Stooges) are in Turtle's Paradise. Big surprise. Read on…

Rude: AAAAAARGGGGGH!

Reno: Whaaaat?

Rude: How should I know?

Elena (sigh) Men…..

Rude: How come YOU always get the fun, Reno?

Reno: Uhh…because I am cooler than you!

Rude: Bah….just because I'm bald…..

Elena: YEAH! Nyah nyah nyah!

Rude: Wig! (runs out)

Reno: Oh no…

(Rude runs back in, wearing a wig)

Rude: Ta da!

Elena: (mumbling) bumbling idiot…..

Reno: Uh…you look(mmf)very…(mmf mmf)very sophis-BWAHAHAHAHA!

Rude: Hey! I spent 5000 Gil on this here wig!

Reno and Elena: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!

(suddenly, someone walks in)

Reno: Oh God, no! Not…..

Tseng: Hey! Bumbling fools! I've come to join you! And I've brought…….

(Heidigger busts in the door)

Heidigger: Gya ha ha!!!!

Tseng: QUIT HORSELAUGHING!!!!!!!!

Heidigger: Hey! Only Rufus, King of all Things Ugly, can tell me to stop-

(Rufus busts in, wearing a green bandana with the letter Z on it and purple spandex and blue boots. Oh, and a red cape with the word "Zugu" on it)

Rufus: QUIT HORSELAUGHING!!!!! Oh, and I am…….(poses)Zugu!!!! King of Sulfuric Acid and Lord of all Carbon!

Reno: Uhh…..sure…..DUHHHHHHHHHH…..

Ru-I mean, Zugu: Ha ha! I HAVE AUTHORI-TAH!

Reno: No you don't.

Zugu: Uh….yes I do.

Reno: No.

Zugu: Yes.

Reno: No.

Zugu: Yes.

Reno: NO!!!

Zugu: YES!!!

Rude: WILL YOU TWO JUST SHUT UP!!!!!!!???????

(everyone looks at Rude)

Zugu: OMIGAWSH! You have……HAIR!!!! AAAAAAH! (runs around)

Rude: Ugggh…….IT'S A WIG!!!!!!

Everyone in Turtle's Paradise: BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Zugu: I am the king!

Reno: Hold on. I got an idea! (runs into the changing room. He comes out with red spandex on, a blue bandana with the word "Doh!" on it, a purple cape with the word "Doh!" on it, and green boots) HA HA! I am Doh, Master of Booze!

Zugu: NO! I am the only one with a cool name!

Doh: BAH!!!!!

Elena: (sighs) Men…

Rude: Hey, at least I'M not doing it!

Heidigger: GWA HA HA! Spandex clad jerks! MEHEHE!

Tseng: (drooling) Cute boys in spandex……

Elena: (slaps Tseng) BAKA!!!!! That's MY line! Now then….(drooling) Cute boys in spandex……….

Heidigger: GWA HA HOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! (was punched by Tseng)

Tseng: Argh….cheeky bastard…

Heidigger: CHEEKY???? Oh…well, yeah. Wanna see my third and fourth cheeks?

Rude: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!

(everyone shuts up)

Doh: I'm so cool because I get all the fun! (holds up beer)

Zugu: (slaps Reno) BAKA! BAKAMONO!!!!!!! It is I who gets all the fun! Ha HA!!!

Tseng: Ow…..that hurt, y'know, Elena.

Zugu: There is no doubt! I AM Zugu! All hail the great Lord of all Carbon!

Tseng: BOOOOOOOOOO!

Zugu: (turns to Rude) Why you little….

(suddenly, a sound is heard)

Zugu: What the holy heck was that?

(a portal appears and out steps Lila, Sephirouch, and TR Cloud)

Doh: What the heck? OH NO! NOT LILA!!!!!

Lila: Reeeeno! OHMIGAWSH! OPPORTUNITES!

Doh: DOH! Gotta run, gotta run!

Lila: Not this time…..I have my Cheese Fishing Pole!!! (throws the line, snagging Doh)

Doh: Oh no…at least call me Doh, will you?

Lila: Reney!!!!!! What kinda name is Doh?

Doh: RENEY???? OHMIGAWSH! Lemme go!

Zugu: I AM ZUGU! Prepare to die, infidels!

Lila: OHMIGAWSH! RUFUS?????

Zugu: I AM ZUGU! Who is this Rufus you speak of?

Lila: Uh…..he's the…THE MERRY CHEESE MAN!

Sephirouch: Cheese? Did you say…..cheese?

Lila: Uh…..NO! I, um…..

Sephirouch: CHEESE WOOF BOOYAKA MALCOLM!

TR Cloud: Not again……….

Sephirouch: Woof…

TR Cloud: WHITECOAAAATTTTTTTSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!

(suddenly, Stormtroopers come in the door)

TR Cloud: Not you!

(they leave)

Heidigger: GWAHAHA!

Zugu: STOP LAUGHING!!!!

Doh: Will you let me go please, Lila?

Lila: Sure, Dohy!

Doh: DOHY????? Argh…..

(Lila takes off the fishing line and Doh sprits)

Lila: No way! (throws line again and snags Doh)

Doh: Oh darn!

Rude: Oh my god….

Tseng: This is crazy!

Elena: And to think I only have a bit part!

Rude: Yeah…

Heidigger: Uh……I'm fat!

Bartender: Um…anyone want some booze?

Doh: Uh………yes please…..three glasses.

Lila: RENEY!!! You be good and sober, now, hear?

Doh: (sobbing) No…….

Zugu: Bah!

TR Cloud: What?

Zugu: I don't get to save the world anymore…

TR Cloud: Big whoop.

Doh: Uh…….okay….

Sephirouch: Uh……….what's up? Um…..fuzzy dog…

Lila: Not much, you?

Doh: Doh…..

Sephirouch: NOT MUCH!!!!

TR Cloud: Um…..

Heidigger: GWA HA HA!!!! YOU'RE OUT OF IDEAS, AREN'T YOU?????

TR Cloud: Shut up! (punches Heidigger through the roof)

Elena: Whoa. Cool.

Rude: YES! Finally!

Zugu: Finally!!!!! We are liberated!

Tseng: Damn straight.

Elena: Anyone wanna go skinny dipping of the coast of Wutai?

(everyone looks at Elena)

Everyone: UM, NO!

Elena: Hmph. Well fine then.

Doh: Oh no…..

Zugu: I smell……..APPLE PIE!!!!!

Rude: Oh god, NO!!!!!

Lila: Uh oh…

Zugu: PIE!!!!!!!!!!!

Sephirouch: Pie? Where?

TR Cloud: Cool!

Tseng: Uh…..I like pie!

TR Cloud: Where is this pie?

Zugu: Uh……Midgar.

TR Cloud: Well, sanity be damned! I WANT PIE!

(so, they all run outside and run to Midgar. I COULD tell you about their adventures on the way, but….I don't feel like it =D)

__

Was that good, people? Read and review! Thanks! ^_^


End file.
